


Like You Mean It

by amairylle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night, ok more like porn with a bare minimum of plot, power bottom yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: Tetsurou’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes wide. “What is that?” he asks, delicately touching Morisuke’s thigh.Morisuke looks over his shoulder. Just above Tetsurou’s fingers is a black garter with a red ribbon stripe. “Oh,” he says, with a wicked grin. “I forgot I was wearing that.”“Liar,” Tetsurou says. “I had my hand on your thigh all night and I didn’t notice?”“You were kind of obsessed with our fingers.” Morisuke holds up his left hand, and the gold band shines in the low light of the room. “I can’t blame you for not noticing.”





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priin/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIIN!!!!!!!! I'm so glad I got to meet you last year and that I actually know when your birthday is this year, so I can write you the Kuroyaku smut you deserve :3c I'm so, so glad we're friends, and I'm so glad I get to collab with you on occasion. Anyway, I married your rarepair. Enjoy them fucking!! <3

It’s after midnight by the time Morisuke and Tetsurou stumble into their hotel room. After kicking his shoes off, Morisuke flops on the bed, face down. Downstairs, the party is still going strong; they can hear the music through the open window. Tetsurou shuts it. “I don’t know about you,” he says, “but I am so ready to be asleep.” Morisuke raises one hand in a thumbs up. Tetsurou smirks. “Hey, come on, you can’t sleep in your suit.”

Morisuke turns his head and glares up at Tetsurou. “I can and you can’t stop me,” he says. “I’m not moving.”

Tetsurou snorts. “Mori, don’t be dumb. You’ll be more comfortable without pants on.”

“You get to take them off then.” Morisuke reaches under himself and undoes his belt. “There you go. If you’re so passionate about me not wearing pants, do something about it.”

“‘Passionate is probably not the word I’d use…” Tetsurou unbuttons the top button of his shirt. “Usually, yes, absolutely, but mostly I just want to bathe and cuddle.”

Something hits their window with a dull thud. “Tell them to fuck off,” Morisuke says.

Tetsurou opens the window all over again and looks down. Standing two stories below is Sawamura, cheeks flushed, wearing Tetsurou’s tie around his head. He’s carrying Bokuto on his back and he’s missing a shoe. “Hey Kuroo!” he yells.

“How’s being married?” Bokuto asks. It’s only slightly louder than his normal voice, and yet it carries just as well as Sawamura’s yelling.

“Is the sex good so far?” Sawamura shouts over him.

Bokuto slaps a hand over Sawamura’s mouth. “Dude, you can’t just ask him that!”

Sawamura swats the hand away. “Are saying you don’t want to know?” he shoots back.

Morisuke picks his head up from off the bed. “Sawamura and Bokuto?” he asks.

Tetsurou rolls his eyes. “Who else?” He cups his hands to his mouth and yells down at them, “Go home! You’re both drunk, and we only booked the dj until one!”

“Answer my question first!” Sawamura shoots back, a wide grin splitting his face.

“I can’t because you won’t let me bang my husband in peace!” Tetsurou replies. “Go home!” He shuts the window on their laughter.

Behind him, Morisuke snickers. “If we’re banging tonight, you get to top,” He says, propping his head up on one hand.

Tetsurou crawls onto the bed next to him, giving him a quick kiss. “What happened to being too tired to move?”

“I’m still too tired to move.” Morisuke kisses Tetsurou on the nose. “That’s why, if we’re banging, _you_ get to top.”

Tetsurou rolls onto his back. “I could go for a bath, but I don’t think I have the energy for sex tonight.”

“Oooh, a bath sounds nice.” Morisuke hums. “Carry me there.”

“Do you want me to drop you?” Tetsurou asks, standing up. “That’s how you get me to drop you.” He reaches for Morisuke’s pants. “I can undress you, lazy nerd, but you have to walk there yourself.”

“Fine, whatever.” Morisuke lifts his hips just enough to for Tetsurou to take his pants off, but Tetsurou freezes at his knees. “Tetsurou?” he asks. “What’s the problem?”

Tetsurou’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes wide. “What is that?” he asks, delicately touching Morisuke’s thigh.

Morisuke looks over his shoulder. Just above Tetsurou’s fingers is a black garter with a red ribbon stripe. “Oh,” he says, with a wicked grin. “I forgot I was wearing that.”

“Liar,” Tetsurou says. “I had my hand on your thigh all night and I didn’t notice?”

“You were kind of obsessed with our fingers.” Morisuke holds up his left hand, and the gold band shines in the low light of the room. “I can’t blame you for not noticing.”

Tetsurou yanks Morisuke’s pants off the rest of the way and slithers up his body, planting a toothy, open-mouthed kiss on his neck. “Changed my mind,” Tetsurou says, his voice low and husky. “I want you now.”

“Then do something about it,” Morisuke shoots back.

Tetsurou licks his lips and nods. “Count on it.” He kisses Morisuke, then pushes himself up off the bed. Lube and condoms are in one of their suitcases, and he fishes them out in record time. By the time he makes it back to the bed, he’s lost his shirt, but Morisuke swears he didn’t see Tetsurou actually take it off.

Morisuke sits up on the edge of the bed. He catches Tetsurou’s face and buries his hands in Tetsurou’s stupid hair. “Glad you decided to do something,” he says, between kissing Tetsurou’s neck.

“Mmm?” Tetsurou starts unbuttoning Morisuke’s shirt. “Why’s that.”

Morisuke slides his hands down Tetsurou’s body, relishing the way he shivers. He follows the lines of Tetsurou’s hips, and then grabs two solid handfuls of ass. “Because, Tetsu,” he says. “Your ass in those pants has been bothering all night, and it would have sucked to wait until tomorrow to do something about it.”

Tetsurou purrs, and then leans in and sinks his teeth into Morisuke’s shoulder. Morisuke tilts his head back and moans, letting out gasps as Tetsurou kisses all the way down his chest. He loses his grip on Tetsurou’s ass, and drags his fingernails along Tetsurou’s spine as Tetsurou sinks to the floor. “Little soon to be clawing me up,” Tetsurou winks at Morisuke.

“Shut up,” Morisuke spits back. “Do something useful with your mouth.”

“With pleasure.” Tetsurou drags his teeth along the crest of Morisuke’s hip. At the very top, he places a gentle kiss, and then leans in, biting and sucking until he leaves a mark. Morisuke starts painting, hissing every time Tetsurou bites just on the right side of too hard. “Put your hands in my hair again, love,” he murmurs into the skin of Morisuke’s side. “I liked that.”  

“What was that you called me?” Morisuke asks. He threads his fingers through Tetsurou’s stupid bedhead, untamed even on their wedding day.

Tetsurou moves to focus on Morisukes other hip. “If you’re going to make me top when we’re both tired as hell, then I’m allowed to be sappy.”

“I thought—” Tetsurou bites down, and Morisuke gasps. “—that this was your idea.”

Tetsurou pulls back and lets go of Morisuke’s hips. “I can stop if you’d like.”

Morisuke leans down and pulls Tetsurou’s face up to meet his own, kissing him hard, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Morisuke gasps, when he finally comes up for air.

“Yes. Right,” Tetsurou stammers, his lips puffy and red, pupils completely blown. “Right.” He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Morisuke’s briefs. “No stopping. Absolutely none.” Tetsurou’s mouth is on Morisuke’s skin before the underwear even hit the floor, kissing and nipping all over his sensitive thighs. Getting close, so close, to his erection without ever touching it.  

Morisuke trembles, sweat pricking at his back. “I thought I— Ah! I thought I told you to do something—nnnn, Tetsu—useful with your dumb mouth.”

Tetsurou runs a feather-light finger from Morisuke’s ankle all the way up the back of his leg. “But I like teasing you until you can’t speak,” he says. Morisuke closes his eyes and lets out a strained groan. “Hey, no,” Tetsurou scolds. “Eyes on me.” When Morisuke opens his eyes to meet Tetsurou’s, his husband is mouthing at the skin around the garter. He looks up at Morisuke, wicked and predatory, and bites it, slowly dragging the garter down Morisuke’s leg with his teeth.

Morisuke moans, every fantasy he’d had when he put the garter on that morning suddenly alive in front of him, his dick so hard as to be almost painful. He digs his nails into the bed. “In me,” he gasps. _“Now,_ Tetsu.”

“Patience,” Tetsurou replies, maneuvering the garter off Morisuke’s foot. He presses a few kisses to the indent on Morisuke’s leg where the garter once was, fumbling with the lube in his other hand, and then finally, finally puts his stupid mouth on Morisuke’s cock.

“About damn time,” Morisuke gasps. Tetsurou chuckles and the sensation make Morisuke shiver. He tightens his grip on Tetsurou’s hair, finally starting to lose himself in the feeling. Tetsurou maneuvers Morisuke’s legs onto his shoulders, shifting Morisuke on the bed so that he can reach his ass. The finger that starts teasing at Morisuke’s entrance is wet, but warm; Tetsurou had been dragging this out not just for fun, but so the lube wouldn’t be cold, and _fuck,_ Morisuke is glad he married this man. “If you touch my prostate at all, I’ll probably come,” he warns Tetsurou as the first finger slips inside.

Tetsurou moans around Morisuke’s dick, his whole body shuddering. “You don’t want to come twice?” he asks, panting a little.

The thought goes straight to Morisuke’s erection, and he twitches. “I don’t think you can go that long,” he teases, a challenge.

“Asshole.” Tetsurou pops up to kiss Morisuke. “You’re unfortunately right.”

“Boo.”

“I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise.” He peppers Morisuke’s face with kisses. “Orgasms for days.”

Morisuke snorts. “That’s the whole point of the honeymoon, yes.” He bites Tetsurou’s ear, relishing finally hearing him moan. “I want one _now,_ though,” he whispers.

“Yes, sir.” Tetsurou salutes him and sinks back down to the floor.

Morisuke gasps as the head of his penis hits the back of Tetsurou’s throat. Somehow, there’s three fingers up his ass. When had they gone past two? He lets himself fall back onto the mattress, elbows propping him up just enough to watch Tetsurou at work. He can’t stop his hips from jerking upwards any more than he can keep his mouth shut, and his moans get louder and higher as the tension in him builds and builds. Fuck, he could come like this if he wanted, easily, beautifully, now. “Tetsurou,” he rasps. “Tetsu, babe, ease off, I want _you.”_

Tetsurou slides his mouth off Morisuke’s dick and his hand out of Morisuke’s entrance and Morisuke whines from the loss. “How do you still have that much self-control?” He asks, breathless and a little petulant.

“I know what I want,” Morisuke replies. He fixes Tetsurou with a look. “I want _you.”_

Tetsurou swallows. “You can have me,” he says. “Any way you want. Just give me two seconds.” He darts off to the bathroom, and Morisuke hears the faucet turn on and off. On the way back, he nearly trips getting out of his pants. Morisuke snickers. “Shut up,” Tetsurou replies, unrolling a condom onto his length.

“Make me,” Morisuke replies.

Tetsurou pounces, pinning Morisuke to the bed, and kissing him hot and hard, cupping his cheeks in his hands. He lines himself up and pushes inside, faster than he probably should and it’s perfect. The world blurs at the edges and Morisuke clings to Tetsurou, both of them shaking, kissing each other with more teeth than lips. Tetsurou thrusts slow, trying to ease the stretch of it for Morisuke. “Is that what you wanted?” he murmurs into Morisuke’s mouth.

Morisuke pulls him back by the hair. “Fuck me like you mean it,” he growls.

Tetsurou shivers from head to toe. His pupils have never been so wide. He pounds Morisuke into the bed, sheathing himself fully with each thrust. Morisuke’s moans shake the room. He digs his nails into Tetsurou’s back, anchoring himself as the sensation takes him higher, higher. Tetsurou bites into his shoulder, doing the same. “Harder, Tetsu, please,” he begs, and Tetsurou does something with his hips and finally finds his prostate. Morisuke yelps, and lets himself go, holding on for dear life as Tetsurou fucks him, hitting Morisuke’s sweet spot with each thrust. The heat low in Morisuke’s belly grows and grows until it’s too hot and tight for him to bear. “Tetsu,” he whines.

Tetsurou bites his way up Morisuke’s neck. “Come for me, babe,” he purrs into Morisuke’s ear. “Whenever you like.”

Morisuke’s vision goes white. He tightens around Tetsurou’s dick, his whole body shaking as he all but screams out his release, digging his nails into Tetsurou’s shoulder until he draws blood. Tetsurou keeps thrusting through it, keeps going until Morisuke’s too sensitive to take anymore, before finally coming himself with a series of low cries.

Tetsurou wipes come off his chin, before his arms give out and he collapses on top of Morisuke. They lay together, panting and sweaty. “That was fantastic,” he says. “You should wear garters more often.”

“If it gets you to fuck me like that?” Morisuke says. “Absolutely. You could try them sometime too.”

Tetsurou flushes, his dick twitching. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He nestles his face in the crook of Morisuke’s neck.

“Hey, no,” Morisuke says, attempting to push Tetsurou off with jelly-like arms. “You haven’t even taken the condom off, and now we really need a bath.”

“Not moving,” Tetsurou replies, his voice muffled against Morisuke’s shoulder.

“Yes you are.” Morisuke rolls his eyes. “We’re even stickier than before. Bath, then bed.”

“Fine. Bath, then bed.” Tetsurou pushes himself upright, grumbling. “I love you.”

“Love you too, nerd.” Morisuke smiles. “Now, help me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tetsurou fell asleep in the bath and Morisuke had to heft his dumb lanky ass to bed.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amairylle) or [Tumblr!](https://amairylle.tumblr.com/) If you've been following me for a while, I've remade my blog recently and abandoned the old one, so please follow my new one!


End file.
